


Steve's Valentine

by Dreamin_doin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Featuring Inspiration from Chris Evans' Twitter, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I blame Clint, I love them but they're doing their own valentine's day thing, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Not Canon Compliant, The Avengers all have dogs, Valentine's Day Fluff, like blink and you'll miss it, so sorta Canon compliant, technically after Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9761345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: Steve and Darcy announce their relationship. Also there's dogs and social media!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Hi! So this is my very first posted fic ever. Gulp. Anyways this is based on a tumblr post ft. Chris Evans and his (adorable) dog Dodger, Phoenix_173 added that it seemed perfect for fic and I must agree as I could just see Darcy taking the picture, so it is now a gift! I decided his actual name + my love of disney was enough to overcome Steve's potential (probable) disappointment about the Dodgers. Its not Beta'd and I very much do not own the Avengers, or anything else Disney related. Though I do enjoy playing in their sandbox--but I put it all back where I found it! I am posting this as soon as it is done so it is probably actually a belated valentine's day fic, but such is life. Hope you enjoy!

Tapping her pencil against her lips, Darcy Lewis sat deep in thought. Steve had mentioned something off hand the other day and it had stuck with her. But she needed advice before she acted on the seed in her mind.

“Janie?” Darcy waited for the noise of acknowledgement from the slight scientist working hard on the other side of the lab. Though Darcy was starting to make the transition to PR rep for the Avengers she had decided her office would be in the same general space as the labs to keep an eye on her scientists. “Do you mind that people _know_ about you and Thor?”

Silence greets her question but when Darcy looks at her best friend and pseudo sister she sees that Jane’s face is screwed up in thought and Darcy knows she’s truly contemplating the question. “Well…yes and no. The people who would threaten me already knew who I was, so there were maybe only a few extra scary people to worry about. And there are a few people who challenge my work as being a result of my closeness with Thor but I’ve already dealt with nay-saying my whole career so who cares about them. But getting to go places and events with him? Publically? Showing the world how proud I am of him? Absolutely worth it. And I know that he likes getting to do that sort of stuff with me. We already weathered the bad things privately; it’s nice to get to enjoy the good publically now. Why?”

“Wellll…Steve and I have been dating for a while now. And you know we’ve dealt with a few villains of the week and kidnappings—and I think we’ve been doing pretty well in how we are handling that. He just saw that picture of Will Smith gesturing to Jada so proudly a few days ago and said he wished he could do something like that at the Stark Foundation gala next week.”

Jane clapped her hands in excitement before saving her work and standing up. “C’mon! Let’s get lunch and talk about this a little more in depth. There’s lots of way of introducing the idea of you two as a couple that might manage to avoid the same press storm that Thor and I dealt with.”

~~~

When Darcy returned home that night she was greeted by the sight of Steve making dinner with a vase of her favorite flowers—lilies—on the counter, with their dog laying stretched out on the couch. Clint had found a stray in Sokovia and knew that his family would love the mutt he’d fallen for. When the Barton family had moved to the new Avengers facility they had brought their dog with them; once tempers had been soothed, explanations about Bucky’s situation, and changes to the Accords had been made of course. And once everyone had a chance to get to know Lucky, well there had been a rash of adoptions at the local shelter.

Steve and Darcy hadn’t been dating yet when Darcy adopted her puppy. A fluffy copper brown and white mutt had captured her heart and the resemblance to a character from one of Darcy’s favorite Disney movies had sealed the deal. Darcy and Dodger had been a happy pair who bonded quickly; with Darcy singing “Why Should I Worry” to Dodger whenever anything superhero stressful happened. Thor and Jane had also adopted a dog; a black lab named Charlie that Thor insisted had picked him. He could often be found surrounded by the dogs of the complex using Allspeak to make sure that the dogs were content. It was when she came across this puppy pile one day that Darcy started the Avenger_Dogs Instagram that would eventually lead to Darcy helping to manage most social media accounts that linked back to the Avengers. Dodger was a fixture on the account and was just as popular as Lucky, Charlie, or Nat’s poodle Chloe as all four dogs thoroughly enjoyed the attention of a camera and were featured often.

It was because of this account that Darcy and Steve had the motivation to date in the first place actually. Steve had been challenged by lots of people to do a 22-pushup challenge but when Sam, Clint, _and_ a newly returned Bucky had all challenged him to do it on social media Steve couldn’t resist. He had asked Darcy for her help in filming the video. She was just about to take Dodger on his walk but Steve had used puppy-dog eyes and Darcy was a sucker. In the middle of filming Dodger had decided that he wanted to play and tried to get Steve in on his game. Somehow Darcy had managed to keep the camera still through her giggles and though Steve insisted on recording another version for his Twitter he graciously allowed her to use the video on the Instagram account, which ended up being more popular than Steve’s official video. Steve hadn’t adopted a dog with how often he was gone but he had bonded with Dodger quickly, laughing when he heard the canine’s name. Darcy reassured him it was because of the movie and not the sports team. Steve had told her that he’d believe her if she showed him _Oliver and Company_ which ended up being their first date. Shortly after their date, as they were planning a second, Darcy got a Twitter notification that Steve had shared her video of Dodger interrupting his challenge with the caption: “This wannabe star isn’t content with just crashing Avenger_Dogs anymore. Good thing I like ‘im. ;)” Darcy had smiled all day long even though she saw how many times Steve had to clarify the dog wasn’t his.

“Did you have a good day Doll?” Steve asked. Darcy wandered over to where he was standing, checking quickly on the garlic bread she could smell from the oven. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before wrapping him in a hug.

“I had a great day. How was yours?” she responded.

“It was good. Helped Bucky figure out what he wanted to do for Nat. He felt like the pressure was on seeing as they didn’t have real dates their first go round.”

“I’m sure you two managed to come up with something that would make Charmer Bucky proud.” Darcy disentangled herself from his arms and taking a step back to watch his face as she said her next statement. “So I was thinking about what you said the other night. About the Gala. We could tell people if you wanted. But I think we should do it in a cute and…sorta subtle way. Maybe hint up to it.”

Steve’s face lit up, happy he’d get to tell everyone how great his dame was. “Sure Doll, whatever you want. What did you have in mind?”

That night Steve uploaded a picture that Darcy had spent a while trying to get. It was of him and Dodger, with Dodger trying to lick a bearded Steve who was wearing a blue hoodie. Steve’s caption read: “Happy Valentine's Day everyone! From me, this desperate social climber, and our very lovely photographer who treats me better 'n I deserve.” Darcy didn’t care that this tweet too went viral, she was too happy enjoying a Valentine movie night.

By the time of the Gala most people had figured out that Dodger’s owner was an Avenger’s PR rep, and the individual who ran Avenger_Dogs. The account, and Darcy’s personal accounts, had gained a lot of new followers, as people suddenly wanted a look into her life. Steve did get to show how proud he was of Darcy at the event, though he didn’t copy Will Smith exactly. Seeing as how interest had also risen about Dodger, Darcy got Pepper to invite him too. Steve gladly held Dodger’s leash the whole time directing any question about Darcy to Darcy, allowing her to answer for herself, once the reporters made it clear they weren’t going to give her a chance. Darcy enjoyed herself more than she usually did at these sorts of things, glad that for this event she was getting to hang out with her friends, her dog, and her boyfriend. What more could a girl ask for, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
